The present disclosure relates generally to assemblies that facilitate mounting and replacement of brushes that interact with a rotary electromechanical device. More specifically, the present disclosure is directed to an assembly that has a handle, a brush holder, and a support that connect and disconnect to each other using a locking mechanism.
Rotary electromechanical devices, such as commutators or slip rings, and associated carbon brushes and holders are used in numerous industrial contexts, such as power generation. A spring is typically used to maintain constant contact between the brush and the rotary electromechanical device. Eventually, wear on the brush hinders constant contact or secure positioning of the brush in the brush holder such that the brush must be replaced.